


Soul Hunger

by Xxyuki_yuzukixX



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxyuki_yuzukixX/pseuds/Xxyuki_yuzukixX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is demonstuck involving Dirk as the demon and Jake. They go out One night when Dirk tells Jake something shocking. There's no violence in this story but, it does involve a characters death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I wrote so please let me know what you think about it. Itll be greatly appreciated.

'No...no no no. Dirk has to be lying to me. There's no way this is possible.' Jake thought as he was running through the park. It was just a regular date night with him and Dirk. They were walking back to Dirks apartment when Dirk had told Jake something. Dirk had stopped walking in front of the water fountain and Jake could tell something was bothering Dirk. "Jake I have something I've been wanting to tell you for a while but, I wasn't sure how to." Dirk said. "you know you can tell me anything." Jake replied. "I know" Said Dirk. After a few minutes Dirk finally told Jake. "...I'm a demon..."Dirk said. "you're joking...right?" Jake had said nervously. "No, I'm not joking about this at all." Dirk replied.   
"A-alright then, prove to me that you are a demon" Jake said still hoping that Dirk is joking. Dirk sighed and took off his shade. His orange eyes looked the same. Then all of a sudden both of his eyes turned completely black. Jake just stared at Dirk not knowing what to say. This whole time his best friend and boyfriend was a demon this whole time. Jake backs away from Dirk "Y-you can have my soul!" Jake yells and runs off. Dirk puts his shades back on and sighs. "I knew he was gonna run off like that." Dirk said to himself. Jake runs down an alleyway trying to get as far away from Dirk as he could. He stops and hides in a door way to catch his breath. "You can't run from me English." Dirk said, standing in front of the door way. Jake jumps startled, " Dirk please don't." Jake begged. "why not?" Dirk asked. "b-because...I-I love you Dirk..." Jake replied as he trembles afraid of whats going to happen. "I became your boyfriend because I wanted your soul..." Dirk said. "So, you never loved me?" Jake asked. "No, I love you. I have always loved you." replied Dirk as he moves closer to Jake. "p-please...don't take my soul..." Jake pleaded as he backs away into a corner. Dirk moves closer to Jake and kisses him. "Was that so bad?" he asked Jake. Dirk laughs and walks away, leaving Jakes body in the door way.


End file.
